Talk:Against All Odds/Applications
File:AAO Application.png default http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:AAO_Applications&action=edit desc none Rules For those asking to join, make your applications below. You have to be in AAO to vote for any categories; anyone can post comments, however. For change in status or removal, you cannot vote if you have been nominated; again, anyone can post comments. You can nominate yourself for a change in status, but don't use this page to request a resignation. To do so, contact one of the co-creators, and they will remove your name immediately. If you are a new or unofficial contributor, do not use this page to request a change in status. Simply contact Sona 'Demal, and he will change it for you immediately. For a decision to be made for a request to join, there must be at least 5 votes in total for any of the three sections. For a decision to be made for a request in change in status, there must be at least 5 supporting votes for at least 1 category. For a decision to be made for a request to remove a user from AAO, there must be at least 10 votes in total for either support or oppose. Read the following before voting, because there has been confusion over the matter. *If you think the user would make a good addition to AAO, then use the support template. *If you're absolutely certain that the user would not benefit AAO, then use the oppose template. *If you're not sure whether the user should be in AAO, then use the neutral template. You can change your vote when you've made a decision. Please remember to update the number of votes when you submit yours. If your reason for nomination or voting is invalid, it may be removed without prior notice. Format If you're applying to join AAO, please use the following format. ---- } (Pending) Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) If you want to request a change in a user's status, use the following format. ---- } (Pending) Nominee: } Nominator: } Current Status: Moderator/Adept/Contributor Requested Status: Moderator/Adept/Contributor Reason: }. Moderator (0) Adept (0) Contributor (0) If you want to request the removal of a member, you must have the support of at least 2 other users. Use the following format. ---- } (Pending) Nominee: } Nominators: }, }, and } Reason: }. Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Requests To Join Shivly (Approved) He has made himself known for quite a while. Already, he has proven himself to me. In several ways. Agreed. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] He has made himself a good writer. Plus, he's good at making weapons. I have never given up before. 02:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) OM NOM NOM --Do not insult me. 07:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) As per the others. Besides, I need someone to smite occasionally. Shivly is a good user who takes advice well, also allowing me to retrofit articles when need be. Echo 1125 16:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rollersox (Denied) His writing style is very distinctive for a relatively new user. I don't see why not. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I utmost agree of this. He may of not been 'round for long, but he's good. He's like a mini-verison of Camp Froman. I have never given up before. 07:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel as if he hasn't been present for a while. To me, he needs to prove himself first. Same here. As per the others. He hasn't really produced anything substantial yet. As per above Echo 1125 16:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I feel discouraged.Death will follow you...but you can survive 03:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel discouraged. Its just the fact that you haven't done anything on the site. If you wrote something and it showed good grammer and if you played nicely with the community, you would be bound to be let in. Meh, well, I think I'm "playing nicely with the community." >:). Besides, I have done quite some stuff on this site.Death will follow you...but you can survive 01:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Athena32 (Approved) Good writer, very experienced. He would make an excellent addition to AAO. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Suprised she he isn't in AAO yet. I have never given up before. 02:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes! Welcome to AAO. =) One of the greatest writers on this site, I'd love to see him with AAO. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:31, July 25, 2010 (UTC) As per everyone else. ---- SPARTAN-097 (Denied) This user has yet to contribute to Halo Fanon. I may change my vote upon seeing how well he writes. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] I have yet to see him write, so until then, i remain neutral. Shivly Haven't seen this guy around, at all. I have never given up before. 01:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I'll change my vote if he actually writes some articles. Who is he anyway? Until he gives an example of writing, no. He literally has only one contribution. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Until he makes an edit other than his request to join, I'll have to say no. He has written no fanon at all, and hasn't edited in the month since his first and only edit. ---- Norman-123 (Approved) He's done some decent work on this wiki. I see no reason to keep him out of AAO. Norman's done well in Necros, and as per Actene, there's no reason to keep him out of AAO. As per above, in fact I think Norman will definitely be a great addition to AAO. --RichardRHunt 22:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Heck yes. Meh WTH he is a good writeEcho 1125 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Never seen his work personally. Flame-124 22:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Echo 1 (Denied) Improvements have been made, but there is still a long way to go. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 23:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) His Vozin article made me lose all hope of him joining aaoEcho 1125 23:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) As per above, it wouldn't hurt to do research on Wikipedia, this is Science Fiction after all.--RichardRHunt 23:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Per above. He's not ready yet. He has made numerous improvements since the last time he attempted to join and I feel that if he fixes his current articles, he's worthy of joining. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 22:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) As per the above. He has a lot of growning up to do. 22:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- EliteMaster117 (Approved) He's a cool guy. He writes articles and doesn't afraid of anything (except admins, hopefully.) --Do not insult me. 06:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I concur. He survive the Halo Legends event, and writes good fan-fic, I vote yes. A seasoned writer who'll only add to the (substantial) epicness of AAO. (Survival of HL's implosion is not a reason to vote 118 :P) HEIL HITLER EM117! As per the above. ---- Baracuss (Approved) Good old Baracuss - back from the dead, I see. He's a good fan fiction writer - perhaps a tad rusty after two years of being away, but he could have only improved in that time. Welcome aboard. =) Because potato. --Do not insult me. 06:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Rainbows make him cry. Took a look at his articles, they seem pretty good. Norman-123 13:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) On the irk he seems like a pretty civil guy. --RichardRHunt 14:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 'Cause he's a cuss lovin, great writin', Elite lovin', Dan! EliteMaster117 15:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chen-179 (Undecided) He's a pretty good writer, but he needs a bit more help and exprience. Give it some time and I think he'll be good enough to join.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 01:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) As per above Echo 1125 01:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Of the few articles he has written, I see that he has potential. Perhaps with a few more quality articles and overall experience, he'll be ready to join --RichardRHunt 01:14, October 7, 2010 (UTC) As per above. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 01:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess he's come a pretty damn long way, but not just yet. ---- Chakravartin (Approved) Josh has writing skill of a calibre that would only enhance AAO, and thus has my support. I stalked a bit of Josh's articles back in August, and I have to say, he's pretty good. Didn't expect him to return, but he has. Hope he'll enjoy himself. As per above. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] Beeble-dee-doo. --Do not insult me. 23:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I haven't really known him, and I've heard both good things and bad things about him. ::May I suggest actually having a read of his articles and making your decision on these, rather than from the little you know about him. ---- EpsilonIndi (Approved) His writing style is very professional from the average new user, which we don't get a lot of these days. If there's any room for improvement, I'm sure we can help him with it. He's a good writer. Norman-123 07:16, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I've read enough of his work to see that he has potential. I say give him a chance. Definitely a good writer, judging by his work. While still fairly new, he'll make a great addition to the project. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Me likes writing style. ME GOES KABLOOEY. BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 21:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Not enough edits, not enough time on site. However, opinion will change in time. Meh. Needs to fit my qualifications. Needs time. As per above, he may be a decent writer, however only time will tell. He can always reapply later. --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:54, December 27, 2010 (UTC) As per above. Needs more experience. Flame-124 18:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rangerkid51 (Undecided) Yeah, his main article is NCF. But he obviously has proper writing skills, and wouldn't be a lost cause. Since we're not elitist (regardless of what Maslab says), I'd say he falls under the category of "capable". True, he has a lot to learn from more than just the games, and we can give him that with time and patience. We've had worse. --Do not insult me. 00:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, he's new, and while it's known that his main article is NCF without response (I'm taking a shot in the dark to say he doesn't know of the article's talk page >.>), but his writing caliber is like "a fine summer wine that'd be divine anytime." :P I say give him a shot. :Actually he responded on my talkpage. Joshua (Talk) 10:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I stand corrected :) I'll wait until he has more articles, as for his NCF, I NCF'd it and it appears everything has been met. Joshua (Talk) 00:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) His article is NCF and other articles are plain and is in much need of embellishment. And I want to wait to see more of his Ben character. EpsilonIndi 00:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) He is a pretty good writer, however, he could do with more experience. Norman-123 00:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) As per the others, I feel that more articles and more experience are needed before I can support this. Who the heck is he? BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 00:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Give him some time, and I'm sure he'll be a fine addition to AAO. But for now, he's not ready. I'm sorry I have to say this, but I don't think he's ready for AAO. This doesn't only include the canon dispute his Spartan, but also the fact that he's quite the new member of the site. I don't mean to sound rude, or anything, but one should actually be seen as a positive contribution to the site in general, before they are allowed into AAO.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 01:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :If you're unsure, then this should be a neutral vote. ::Where did I say I was unsure?--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 03:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::In comparison to :::Since we believe in the "innocent until proven guilty" clause, there really is no accusation made against this user. There has also been no proof that he will be a positive addition to the project either, which leads me to conclude that you are willing to wait until he does more writing before you make a decision. In other words, you have a neutral opinion on how well he'll do with our help. Sona, I do believe Richard asked where he said he was unsure, not where the rules did. In fact nowhere did he say he was unsure, so your point about it being a neutral vote if he is undecided is irrelevant. And if a user votes 'oppose', you really shouldn't try to persuade them to vote otherwise, even if you do believe there's something wrong with their reasoning. :I was merely pointing out the common confusion between a neutral and an oppose vote. If I wanted to persuade RRH to change his, I'd have asked him to vote "support" like me :P ---- Nanosoldier (Approved) While his knowledge of internet and communal terms is beyond lacking, that's not to say he'd be a valuable addition to the collab. --Rozh Talk 02:51, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I urged him to apply - got my vote. True, Nanosoldier needs improvement in the attitude and temperament departments- but there aren't many new-ish user can't this be said for. Besides this, he shows promise and enthusiasm in his articles, and I have little doubt he will be a credit to the expanded universe. He's given me some good advice in the past and I would consider him a good addition to AAO. His writing is also very good. EpsilonIndi 22:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) As per above. I've also noticed a good effort to improve his attitude, so I don't see why not. Absolutely neutral on this one. Ambivalent. Flame-124 21:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) # Writing seems okay, but the attitude needs improvement. He appears to be attention seeking, irritating to some, incapable of listening to others in some cases and his attitude requires severe improvement. However is writing is to a good standardEcho 1125 03:00, February 3, 2011 (UTC) As per above, he has some growing up to do.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 17:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ah. I knew Echo would oppose. Even if I don't get in, I'll try to improve over my attitude and would probably attempt again in a month or two. --Nanosoldier talk 06:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Rangerkid51 (Approved) As per reasons for 1st application. Also taking into account the improvements made since then. I concur. Improvements alone are grounds for acceptance into AAO. As per the two numbskulls above me. I may have been a little harsh the first time, but now I see he definitely has potential.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 16:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) You're making some awesome articles! Welcome to AAO! ---- Chen-179 (Approved) Chen-179 (Approved) ---- His writing has improved a lot. I personally think he's ready. Agreed. His type of writing is at an AAO standard. As per the others. Worthy of my endorsement. Sure, why not? --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 19:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) While he has Improved, i do not think he is ready, as of this current time, but i don't want to put my hat in as he isent capable. I leave this at Neutral. Shivly ---- TheGutsyChipmunk (Approved) *steals Leo's seal of approval, stamps* Use of the Seal of Approval has been authorized. Please stand by. Sounds fine by me--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 03:26, June 13, 2011 (UTC) So let it be written, so let it be done. I'll gladly support, though I don't want the unofficially ongoing Halo Fanon Australian Civil War to creep onto AAO. ;) Best of luck, ---- Cultred (Pending) Support (0) Neutral (0) Oppose (0) Requests For Change in Status CommanderTony (Contributor→Moderator: Approved) Nominator: Sona 'Demal Current Status: Contributor Requested Status: Moderator Reason: CommanderTony has stated that he will officially become a part of AAO. I know he has a history of being a good writer and a responsible administrator of Halo Fanon, and I am willing to believe that he will keep his promise. Under normal circumstances, I would rather wait for him to contribute more to our expanded universe first, but this gives me an opportunity to deal with an issue that I've been putting aside and feel that I should finally address. As you probably all know, Spartan-091 (Jared) has been extremely busy lately, and hasn't been around much anymore. What's more, when he does appear on Halo Fanon, he has a lot of other, non-AAO things to attend to. I'll also confess that the reason he was appointed to moderator in the first place is because he was one of our first contributors, and we needed to find two appropriate candidates to fill the spots (the other was SPARTAN-118). Now that AAO has been well-established and is in full bloom, there isn't really a need for a spot-holder anymore. While Jared is a very skilled user, and it brings me great regret to make this decision, I think it'd be for the best to get it over with. And that leaves us with the problem of who is to take is place. And I can think of no one more fit for the position than Tony. Moderator (5) # As per above. # # As per above. --RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 14:51, January 7, 2011 (UTC) # I've put some thinking into this one. While Tony might not necessarily be the most active contributor to the project (and neither am I :P), his promotion would only be productive for AAO. --'Rozh' (Tik Tok) 01:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) # Per above Norman-123 03:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) # I'll give my vote here, however, i'm more than willing to becoming an Adept if necessary. :Sorry, CT. But rules say you can't vote for yourself. Adept (0) Contributor (4) # # Shivly # # ''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' Requests For Removal